Berceuse d'automne
by Guislo
Summary: L'automne et le week-end pluvieux poussent Harry à prendre l'air et enfin retrouver ce qu'il a perdu. Le ciel est clément ce soir, enclin aux retrouvailles. OS HP/DM


Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : K+

_C'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose et il s'agit là d'un vieux machin écrit l'an dernier. Je me suis dit qu'au lieu de le laisser croupir dans mon ordinateur, je ferais mieux de voir si on pouvait en tirer quelque chose !_

_Toute critique (constructive) est de ce fait, fortement attendue ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez, histoire de savoir si je peux continuer à écrire ou si mes "talents" d'écrivain doivent s'arrêter sur le champs..._

_Merci, et surtout, bonne lecture (j'espère!)_

[ A lire éventuellement accompagné de "RainyMood" :) ]

* * *

**[P.O.V HARRY]**

Il pleut encore. Cela va faire trois semaines qu'il ne cesse de pleuvoir. Le ciel est gris, menaçant. Cela va faire trois semaines que tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul regard. Le ciel est noir, agressif.

Tu m'avais promis que tu sourirais, tu m'avais promis que tu ne baisserais plus les yeux. Souviens toi de ce soir là, où entre deux baisers, tu m'as promis que tu m'aimais. Je crois que j'ai été un peu idiot, peut-être naïf, très certainement amoureux, mais je t'ai cru.

Il pleuvait la première fois que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Tu tremblais contre mon corps humide, et la tête enfouie au creux de mon épaule, tu m'as avoué, dans un murmure, que tu détestais la pluie, que cela te donnait l'impression de te noyer dans ton chagrin. J'ai souri, je crois. Si tu savais à quel point j'aime la pluie. J'aimerais vivre sous la pluie, danser, chanter sous la pluie. J'aimerais t'embrasser, te caresser, te faire l'amour sous la pluie. J'aimerais mourir sous la pluie.

Chaque soupir, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque regard ce soir là étaient pour moi des preuves irréfutables de ton amour. Je me suis voué à toi, je me suis entièrement et ouvertement offert à toi, j'y ai cru de tout mon cœur. Dans une étreinte passionnée, je t'ai juré que je t'appartiendrais pour toujours, que jamais je ne te laisserai. Le ciel m'a pleuré, je crois. Poudlard a baigné dans un océan gris pendant deux semaines. Tous les soirs, à la fin du dîner dans la Grande Salle, tu me regardais en te mordant le coin de la lèvre et tu me faisais un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. J'ai inventé mille et un mensonges à Ron et Hermione pour te rejoindre.

Cela à duré exactement deux mois. Chaque soir, tu me prenais par la main et m'attirais dans ta chambre de préfet sans jamais cesser de sourire. Et puis, tout s'est arrêté le jour où tu es rentré d'un week-end de chez tes parents. Tu as évité mon regard toute la journée, et le soir, après le dîner, tu t'es éclipsé de la Grande Salle, la tête baissée. Ce soir là, il a cessé de pleuvoir. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant des semaines. Ron à commencé à se poser des questions, Hermione a très vite compris. Le soir, ma magie bouillonnait. Quelques fois j'explosais, quelques fois je hurlais. J'ai eu, souvent, l'envie de mettre mon poing dans le mur, de me faire mal, de briser les fenêtres, de déchirer les rideaux à baldaquin, d'étrangler Neville, de briser mon balai ou ma baguette. Ron a été très compréhensif, il me soutenait lorsque je m'effondrais, m'enlaçait lorsque je m'évanouissais de douleur.

Mais ce soir, c'est si différent. Il a recommencé à pleuvoir et le trou lancinant dans ma poitrine ne me fait plus autant souffrir. Le doux grondement de l'orage me tient conscient, je me sens apaisé. La pluie s'abat avec fracas sur les fenêtres. Il ne fait pas encore nuit, mais le dortoir est étrangement sombre. Il règne une atmosphère lourde, presque palpable. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et je ressens la pluie plus que je ne l'entends. Je m'imprègne de chaque son de ce spectacle auditif. Chaque goutte est une note de musique et la pluie devient une douce mélodie, un air agréable et langoureux. L'orage, grave et brut se fait de plus en plus bruyant. Très vite, la mélodie s'enlise. L'apothéose finale approche. Le ciel, chef d'orchestre, exécute avec brio cette exaltante symphonie, presque poétique. Un éclair fend l'air et éclaire momentanément la pièce. Le spectacle est fini. L'orage a cessé, subitement. On n'entend plus que la pluie, paisible. Une berceuse.

Sept ans à te connaître, deux mois à nous aimer dans chaque pièce du château, trois semaines de souffrance. Voilà comment résumer ma vie à Poudlard. Je me sens sale, pathétique, insignifiant. Je n'arrive à retirer de notre histoire, aucune fierté. Pourtant, pour me rassurer, j'ai parfois la prétention de me dire que désormais je connais le goût de ta peau, le râle de ta jouissance. Je connais ton corps tendu, ton corps fatigué, ton corps endormi. Je connais aussi nombre de tes qualités, ainsi que quelques uns de tes secrets, dont tu as eu la délicatesse de me révéler non sans pudeur tout de même, au creux de mon oreille. Tu m'as confié un soir que tu détestais les dimanches. Je t'ai chuchoté, penaud, que je les détestais aussi, qu'ils me rendaient malade. Tu as souris contre mon oreille, tu t'es serré contre moi et tu m'as embrassé. Devine quoi, mon amour... ce soir nous sommes dimanche et je n'ai aucune envie de rester seul.

Je décide alors, impulsivement comme je le fais souvent, de sortir du dortoir. Les couloirs sont vides, froids. Je me dirige machinalement vers un de mes passages secrets favoris et m'y glisse sans un bruit. A quatre pattes, courbé entre ces murs étroits, j'étouffe presque, je suffoque. Le bout de mes doigts sont gelés, mes lèvres sèches. Je me suis cogné la tête deux fois, puis, après quelques minutes dans ces profondeurs étroites, j'atteins enfin la sortie. Libre.

Dehors, le vent est glacé et s'engouffre sous ma robe de sorcier. L'orage a cessé, mais la pluie, froide, continue de tomber. Ici, je me sens enfin léger, libéré. L'averse drue s'est changée en fine bruine, et fouette agréablement mon visage. Mes pieds, nus, baignent dans l'océan vert que forme l'herbe inondée du parc. Mes cheveux, lourds, collent déjà mon front, mes joues et mon cou et gouttent le long de mon dos. Doucement, j'élève mes bras et lève haut la tête. Le ciel est dans sa plus belle parure ce soir. Les nuages au loin s'étirent en une fine couche de brume et, timides, se cachent et s'évanouissent derrière le Grand Lac qui reflète cette beauté naturelle. Les étoiles, par milliers, parsèment et décorent déjà ce ciel au camaïeu d'oranges et de bleus. La lune, seule véritable vedette épure avec velouté ce chef d'œuvre crépusculaire. Je commence à ressentir le froid, mais je n'en éprouve aucune gêne pour autant.

Je ferme les yeux, quelques secondes et laisse la fine pluie me caresser le visage. J'entends le vent souffler et siffler entrer les branches noueuses du Saule Cogneur, à quelques mètres seulement de là.

« Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid. »

J'ai sursauté au son de ta voix, mais je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux. Un sourire s'est dessiné doucement sur mon visage. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, mais bizarrement je ne suis absolument pas étonné de ta présence. Merlin, ce que ta voix m'avait manqué. J'en avais presque oublié sa douceur.

Je prends soudain conscience de ma position ridicule et abaisse mes bras. Avec une lenteur contrôlée je pivote pour être face à toi, mais je garde les paupière closes. Tu as fait un pas en arrière, je crois, mais je sais que tu ne partiras pas. Doucement j'ouvre les yeux. Tu es là, debout à quelques mètres de moi, la tête baissée. Je ressens l'immense envie de hurler, de courir dans ta direction et de te sauter dans les bras mais je dois absolument me retenir. Une telle erreur me serait fatale, je dois prendre mon temps, t'attendre. Après quelques secondes de silence, tu lèves finalement la tête.

_Mon Dieu, que tu es beau sous la pluie._

Je ne sais pas si j'ai dis cela à voix haute, mais ton visage s'est fermé en l'espace d'une seconde. Tu as baissé les yeux une nouvelle fois puis les épaules et tu t'es tourné pour faire demi-tour.

- NON !

J'ai crié, un peu trop fort peut-être, mais au moins tu t'es retourné.

- Je n'aurai pas du venir, me chuchotes-tu.

- Non, attends Draco, ne pars pas. Pas encore. Reste, je veux juste comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ? demandes-tu en te rapprochant de moi. Hein ? Comprendre quoi ?

- Je... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me quitter comme ça.

- J'ai tous les droits, Potter. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Ta voix est froide, cassante. Tu te tournes sans même me regarder et fais demi-tour en direction du château, les épaules basses. Pendant un instant, je reste inerte, les bras ballants. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

« Pourquoi tu es là alors ? » Je crie pour couvrir le bruit du vent. « Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et toutes tes promesses ? Toutes ces nuits ? C'était quoi ? Juste une envie de te défouler, de baiser, d'oublier tes journées fatigantes ? Explique-moi putain ! »

Tu t'es arrêté. J'espère que tu m'as entendu. Tu te retournes enfin et me regardes.

- Je pense que je mérite une réponse Draco.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Je hoche la tête, même si je ne suis absolument pas prêt à entendre tes explications. Brusquement, tu soulèves ta chemise mouillée et me montres du doigt deux hématomes sur tes côtes.

- Tu vois, Potter, ça c'est les conséquences de notre _putain_ de relation. Ça, Potter, c'est parce mon père a appris que je te « baise » comme tu dis !

Tu as hurlé la dernière phrase. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je baisse les yeux, navré et d'un geste maladroit, je me gratte la nuque. Tu as gardé ton doigt pointé en direction de ton corps meurtri et tu ne m'as pas lâché des yeux, je le sais, je le sens, mais je n'ose pas te regarder. Je pourrai affronter toutes les tourmentes, toutes les tempêtes, tous les orages, sauf ceux de tes yeux.

- Je... Je suis désolé Draco, vraiment... Je...

- Tais-toi va. Je m'en fou de tes excuses.

La pluie, qui s'était calmée, a redoublé en l'espace d'une minute. D'un pas, j'efface la distance entre nous et d'une main timide effleure ton ventre. Doucement je me penche vers toi et t'embrasse dans le cou. Je laisse mes lèvres quelques secondes au creux de ta nuque. Ta peau est douce, chaude. Je remonte ma main en une caresse, le long de ton dos. Tu soupires. Tu frissonnes.

- Arrête Harry.

Je ne t'écoute pas. Je souris contre ton cou puis dépose un baiser léger sur ta mâchoire, ta joue, puis ton oreille. Je cherche ta bouche, mais tu tournes la tête. De mes deux mains, j'agrippe ton col et t'attire tout contre moi. Je tente de t'embrasser mais tu résistes et m'évites. Tu te saisis de mes poignets avec fermeté et me forces à te relâcher. Pourtant, tu ne te recules pas. Je tente une dernière caresse et frotte tendrement mon nez contre ta joue.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, chuchotes-tu.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, front contre front. Tu as fermé les yeux, peut-être parce que tu regrettes, peut-être parce que es fatigué, tout simplement. Mais tu ne bouges pas. Mes mains et mes pieds sont engourdis et je commence à frissonner.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu détestes la pluie.

Tu éludes mes excuses en secouant la tête. Doucement je te prends la main et te guide vers un endroit à l'abri. Il y a un grand arbre près du lac dont les feuilles pourront nous couvrir, nous protéger, nous cacher. Je t'y mène tout en douceur, même si mon cœur bondit d'impatience. Ici, sous cet érable, tu souris, enfin. La pluie n'est plus qu'une douce mélopée, elle ne t'atteint plus. Tu t'es détendu, tu soupires. Tu as lâché ma main et tentes maintenant de dénouer le cordon de ta cape imbibée d'eau. Je déglutis bruyamment et m'approche de toi pour t'aider. D'un mouvement je défais le nœud et ta cape tombe lourdement au sol. Ta chemise te colle à la peau et laisse transparaître ton corps mutilé. Je m'approche encore plus de toi et commence à la déboutonner mais tu me repousses violemment.

- A quoi tu joues ? Me demandes-tu avec colère

- Je sais pas... Je croyais que tu...

- Tu croyais mal. Laisse-moi. Éloigne-toi.

Alarmé, je recule. J'avais presque oublié tes sautes d'humeur agaçantes. Au début je ne m'en souciais guère, mais là, j'ai juste envie de te frapper. A cet instant précis, je me rappelle pourquoi il m'est arrivé de te détester au plus haut point. C'est bizarre comme la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est étroite. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas si je dois te regarder. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai toujours envie.

- Écoute Potter, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Toi et moi c'est juste mathématiquement impossible. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. Tout ça, c'était une erreur

- Pardon ? je te demande, offusqué.

- Je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin.

Je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne sens plus mes bras. Ma gorge me brûle et mon cerveau ne veux plus réagir. _Tout ça, c'était une erreur_. Cette unique phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Tu as dis cela si négligemment. Cette fois je ne me retiens pas. Mon cerveau a fini par réagir, mal peut-être. Mon poing est parti. Je viens de te frapper dans la mâchoire. _Tout ça, c'était une erreur _. De rage, j'enfonce mon poing dans ton estomac, te frappe sur ta poitrine et même ton visage. _Tout ça, c'était une erreur._ Mes jambes tremblent, ne soutiennent plus mon poids, je chancelle, m'effondre au sol et cache mon visage de mes mains.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? je crie.

A travers mes doigts, je te vois essuyer ta lèvre sanglante. Je t'entends cracher et j'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras, je m'enfonce dans ma honte.

- Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'as jamais rien compris, me dis-tu calmement. _Je_ ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te protéger ou te défendre, tu te goures royalement de personne. Juste, oublie moi.

Je me relève, furieux. De ma main, je te pousse avec violence contre l'arbre et bloque ton corps contre le tronc avec mon avant bras. Je suis aveuglé par mes larmes mais je refuse de les laisser couler. Ce sont juste des larmes de colère. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

- Non, tu peux pas dire ça ! je te dis, les dents serrées. Tout ça n'a rien d'une erreur, crois moi Draco. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas encore une fois.

Potter, vraiment. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Je ne suis pas courageux comme toi, je te laisserai certainement tomber. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais te quitter, tu comprends ? _Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut._ (1)

- Arrête de répéter ça, je te supplie.

Tu me repousses, d'un air las. Tu as l'air abattu mais ton visage ne laisse apparaître aucun signe de colère. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir frappé.

- Pardonne-moi, je chuchote.

Je m'approche de toi et caresse délicatement ta lèvre abîmée. Nous restons face à face quelques minutes, dans le silence. Puis tu soupires, longuement.

- Je ne voulais pas te frapper, vraiment, je te jure.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait. Mais c'est rien Potter, j'en ai connu d'autres.

Tu souris délicatement. J'aimerais que tu restes comme cela éternellement. Ce sourire te va si bien. Tu es si beau. Tu es parfait. Je me sens fébrile tout à coup, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je t'entends rire doucement.

- Tu vas pas chialer, hein ? Me dis-tu en te rapprochant doucement de moi. Je veux pas que tu pleures. Tu sais bien que j'aime pas les minettes pleurnichardes.

Tu es si proche de moi. Mon cœur se serre et mon ventre papillonne. Doucement, tu attrapes mon pull et me tire tout contre toi. Tu glisses tes mains froides sous mon tee-shirt et m'enlaces tendrement. Nous restons ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment. On pourrait croire que tu t'es endormi. La nuit est complètement tombé désormais et tu commences à frissonner contre moi. Je te serre encore plus pour nous réchauffer et je sens mon estomac bondir à chaque fois de tu respires contre mon cou.

- Rentrons, je chuchote à ton oreille.

Tu acquiesces doucement. Sur le chemin nous marchons silencieusement, nos bras se frôlent à plusieurs reprises. Je te sens trembler de froid à côté de moi. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation je prends ta main et l'enferme délicatement dans la mienne. Je ne te regarde pas. Tu ne me regardes pas non plus. Nous continuons de marcher en silence, main dans la main. J'esquisse un sourire. Ta main est douce.

* * *

(1) Petit passage inspiré de la chanson (et des paroles surtout) de Bob Dylan, _It ain't me babe_.

S'il reste encore des lecteurs : merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !


End file.
